


Folie à Deux

by threewalls



Category: Chintsubu, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bodyswap, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Talking Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with Chintsubu, a... talking penis, body-switching manga. In essence, crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folie à Deux

"I'm not sure this is wise, Watari-san," Seii-chan said, between gasps. What looked like a sweat drop rolled down his head; Watari smeared it upwards with his next stroke.

Watari's latest experiment had exploded, apparently knocking him out. He had to be dreaming. Why else would make perfect sense that glasses on Tatsumi's dick looked as hot as they did on Tatsumi?

"Call me Watari, at least while I'm jerking you off. When did you last--?"

"Monday morning."

Hearing the echo behind him, Watari swivelled in his chair.

"I am expecting a good explanation," Tatsumi said, blushing. "After you finish."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Accommodation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162606) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
